


The Dark Episodes

by MaplePasta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Maid, Maid/Master relationship, Multi, Murder, Possession, Skeletons, Suicide, accidental murder, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePasta/pseuds/MaplePasta
Summary: A collection of Dark AUs set in the Six Skeletons One Maid Universe written by a fan and unbetad.Chapter One The Best Intentions (accidental murder)Chapter Two Shall we Dance? (possession)Chapter Three Working Through It (Group Negligence)Chapter Four Reprimands (dismemberment)





	1. The Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Hi
> 
> Just as a heads up, things gonna get dark in here. Bring a flashlight and some snacks.

Dark Oneshots

Chapter One: The Best Intentions

 

It took weeks of planning, careful dedication and a stealthiness the likes of which only the Magnificent Blue could accomplish, but he’d done it! The perfect trap to win Miss Y/Ns affection! He’d be the hero that she deserved! Mwehehe~

Hiding behind one of the thick vase stands that framed the library doors, he looked out to his right, thin rope held tightly in hand with just enough slack on the line that it lay perfectly flat from his place out of sight to the large staircase banister directly across from him.

He could hear the clicking of her heels now and he had to contain his joy. It was almost time!!

He was tempted to peek out and look, but couldn’t give away his position! Besides, it was mid morning on a Thursday, there was no doubt she was walking from the laundry room as she did every Thursday without fail, with a large hamper of clean clothes, folded laundry to high she had to lean back to balance it all and look around it if she was to take a corner. Too cute! She worked so hard~

Blue trembled with excitement, he could see it now! He’d pull the rope, she’d stumble and drop the laundry and that’s when he’d rush over and scoop her up before she could scuff her knees and then he’d offer to help her with the laundry that had fallen down and she’d be so swept away with his gentlemanliness that she’d agree to be his b-b-b-boyfriend then and there forever and always!

She was getting closer! The unmistakable click of her uniforms shoes as she approached, and he could hear her humming gently under her breath. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he turned his head slightly to see the bustle of her black skirt enter his line of sight!

Now!

With a sharp jerk of his small arms, the rope tightened with a twang and almost instantly he could feel the resistance as her legs got caught up in the rope. 

“WhoooooaAAAHH-!”

She didn’t stumble forward like he’d anticipated. She took two wobbly hops to the right and the third found her foot slip off the top step of the front foyers grand staircase. Blue tried to reach out and grab her hand, but it was too late.

“Ahh.....”

Blue stood at the top of the stairs, legs shaking at the sight below him.

The plastic laundry hamper lay on its slight at the base of the stairs, a collection of folded and unfolded clothes strewn about like a hurricane had come thru, and just inches from the base of the stairs was Y/N. She lay on her back, unmoving and still, her limbs splayed out as if she were making a snow angel in mess of laundry.

“Ahn!” Was that-!

One of Sans’s white cotton t shirts that had fallen near started to soak up some of the mess, but did little to slow the rapidly growing pool of dark red blood seeping from the back of her head.

“No....” 

The once vibrant eyes he’d come to love so much, stared empty and unseeing at the diamond chandelier above her.

Blue couldn’t bring himself to move. There was no way...there was just no way that this was happening. This couldn’t be real! 

“No...no no no no nononoNoNONONONONO!!!” He screamed, dropping to his knees, as tears sprung to his eyes. He could feel it in his Soul

His LV and EXP increased.

It was hard to see thru the tears, but the shine was unmistakable. Her Soul, so small but so strong, floated weakly above her chest, pulsing sadly like it was struggling for breath.

“Paahh....” He tried to call out but his voice caught in his throat. It hurt to breath, he couldn’t stop gasping for air as the tears came pouring down.

Y/N was-.... He’d-!

“PAAHP!” He tried again but couldn’t break past the sobbing. He clutched the banister next to him like a lifeline, his bones rattling with the force of his desperate sobs and gasps for air.

“PAHp- “ He needed to! “PAAAHHPPYRRRUSS!!!” He screamed and in an instant he could feel the shift in the air as his younger brother teleported in next to him, the comforting smell of smoke and honey doing little to calm him now, but it was better than nothing. 

 

But... he stopped himself from leaping into his brother's arms, to try and find solace in the soft fabric of his worn hoodie and his familiar scent, and gripped the wood banister tighter, and tighter, leaving small indents with his finger tips.

He didn’t deserve it.

Y/N was....Y/N was....!

It was his fault.

“bro! whats wro-” He couldn’t do it. Blue couldn’t bring himself to look at his Brother’s face. The horror that he knew would be there! The terror! The disgust! The heartbreak! Oh god, he felt sick just thinking about how his brother must hate him. He’d never hated himself before...it was crushing, like his whole being wanted to curl in on himself and crumble into nothing.

“ooh god no...” In an Instant, Orange teleported down to her side, but was hesitant to reach out and touch her. Her soul was already starting to fade right in front of his eyes and her body was a twisted broken version of itself that had him struggling to keep his stomach calm.

The bones in her legs were bent at unnatural angles, her left femur snapped clean in two forming a staircase shape with her knee and her right knee had given in completely so her foot was pointing straight up at her hip, snapped back at a gut wrenching 180 degrees.

The right side was worse as a whole, Orange noted dimly, as it seemed every bone in her right arm was bent or snapped in some place. Her right eye was starting to fill in with blood, slipping down the side of her face in a sick reflection of his own tears.

“ssans....sSAANSS!!!” He screamed, twisting his body towards the living room where he knew the head of the house was.

The air twisted again and in a blink Sans was there.

It took him a moment to take in the sight infront of him. Blue was sobbing at the top of the grand foyers staircase, curled in on himself and choking for breath, Orange on his knees, looking over his shoulder at him as orange tinted tears streamed down his face, and laying on the floor admisted a sea of laundry was Y/N. He couldn’t see all of her, Orange’s body was blocking the way, but the legs, snapped like toothpicks, and the seemingly endless pool of blood seeping into their clothing from the crown of hair that he could see from behind Oranges leg was enough to shake him to the core.

He stood there, hands in his pockets and eye empty as it took him a moment to comprehend what he was really seeing.

“W...what..?” This...this wasn’t real right? This couldn’t be happening...

He didn’t hear behind him, but Orange saw, just down the hall, Black, Red, and Papyrus were all running to investigate.

“WHAT HAPPENED!!”  
“Ohgod no-!”  
“AHHH!!!!”

Orange stood up to try and corral the three that had run in, but in doing so revealed the full extent of Y/N and they could all see her Soul, small and tiny, give a final struggled pulse before losing what little colour it had left. A deep crack snapped across the center and her soul fell apart before them, crumbling to dust before their eyes.

Y/N was dead.

Sans couldn’t control the magic that flair around him in sorrow.

He found it hard to breath. 

He looked around desperately, Papyrus, his baby brother, standing there wide eyed and crying, sobs retching through his thin form. Red was on his knees with his arms dangling limp at his sides, his eye lights there, but sans knew his mind was a thousand miles away. Orange was trying to hold Black back, the taller of the two trying to make his way to her...her body... he was screaming something about how this wasn’t real, this was a trick, and that the slave needed to get up now or she would be punished. Sans couldn’t hear him over the sound of his own soul beat. He could almost hear it cracking if he listened close enough.

He turned to look at Blue, the one who must have found her after the accident, or god forbid he actually saw her fa-....

no.

 

No.

NO.

 

“What. did. You. DO!?”

Cyan blue wrapped tightly around the pale blue soul and with jerk, slammed him against the library doors behind him at the very top of the stairs.

“AH!”  
“SANS STOP!”

Sans ignored Orange and slammed Blue against the door again with another grip of his magic.

“WHAT DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE BASTARD!?”

Orange grabbed Sans by the arm. “SANS! it was an accident! there’s no way-”

“Look at his Soul! Look at his LV and you tell me it was an accident!”

“I S-S-SWEEAR I D-DIDN’T MEAN TO HU-UURT HER!” Blue sobbed, fat tears stream down his face, his whole body shaking with the force of his despair. “I-I WAS SUPPOSED TO CATCH HER B-B-BUT SHE F-FELL WRONG!”

“No....bro no way...” The hurt on Oranges face was like a knife to his gut. Blue stopped his struggles against San’s blue magic and hung there limply.

“I-I was supposed to be the hero...” he croaked out, voice hoarse and thick with tears.

Orange let go of Sans, who in turn dropped Blue to the floor. A heavy blanket of silence decent over them. No one wanted to move, no one wanted to speak. Acknowledging it made it real.

No one wanted this to be real.

 

But it was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
I DONT KNOW HOW TO END FICS ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Get ready for more chapters to be coming out soon, I hope everyone enjoys


	2. Chapter 2 Shall we Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two Shall we Dance? (Possession)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA I thought I could finish writing this in an hour before I went to work! Ahahaha I'm an idiot. ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

ÌThe Dark Episodes

Chapter Two Shall we dance?

He wasn’t sure exactly what it was that woke him up, but sleepless nights were nothing new, Sans was used to it by now. Struggling to sleep at night, but finding it hard to find the energy to make it through the day without a nap or five.

A quick glance at the clock told him that it was just a little after two in the morning and he sighed, running his hand over his skull. Tossing the bed sheets aside, Sans left his bed and slipped into his fuzzy slippers and grabbed his hoodie. He was up, might as well do something instead of trying in vain to sleep.

He opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hall just in time to see something move out of the corner of his eye. What was that? He whipped his head to the left, but it was gone. The smile on his face fell slightly, but he shrugged it off. Must have just been his imagination.

He started walking towards the stairs, thinking about maybe visiting the kitchen for a late night snack. A small selfish part of him hoped that Y/N was still up and doing dishes in the kitchen, or something along those lines, so that the two could spend a bit of time together. But it was nearly quarter past two in the morning, he should be hoping she was in bed getting a good rest before she starts work again in nearly what was it now? 2 hours? 3 hours? He sighed and his shoulders fell a bit. He hated thinking about the workload they....he put on her.

He'd just taken a step onto the stairs and was about to grab the railing when he heard it.

Two creaks like someone was walking around on the third floor.

It was probably just the house settling, but it couldn't hurt to check... Sans felt a little silly as he looked around with his magic, gently reaching out to check on his housemates and family. See? Everything was where it should be, every soul asleep in bed. Papyrus, Blue, Orange, Red, Black and Y-...

Where was Y/N?

He looked up and was both relieved and confused to see that the noise, was Y/N. What was she doing on the third floor in the middle of the night? There was nothing but guest rooms up there.

With a barely a thought, Sans teleported up one floor and found his maid pretty quickly, as she made a slow, dragging pace down the hall. She was dressed in her sleeping clothes, the shorts and tank top that she owned. She steps were slow and uncoordinated, and for a moment he wondered if she'd maybe treated herself to their alcohol cabinet and gotten a bit tipsy, but he couldn't smell the sharp tang of alcohol in the air, nor had she ever shown a predilection of drinking before.

Her back was to him as she shuffled her way down the hall, and he didn’t want to admit it, but he might have spent a moment longer than needed admiring the way her shorts hung off her hips, her smooth legs catching what little light came from the dimmed lights.

“y/n?” He tried to call out to her softly, as to not scare her, but it was if he hadn’t spoken at all and his main continued on her way down the hall. “Y/N?” He tried again at a normal volume, but it was again ignored.

Frowning a bit, he blinked again, this time a couple paces in front of her and to the left. Her went to call out to her again, but one look at her face had him pausing.

Her eyes were half lidded and glossed over, her mouth slightly open so he could see just the barest hint of her teeth, and her right hand was lifted up and forward as if she was being led down the hall by someone else's hand.

“Hehe...hehehe.” Sans couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. Sleep walking? That was new, but kinda cute?

He watched as she walked past him blindly and continued down the hall at her zombie-esque pace. He couldn’t just not follow her and see what she gets up to, right? What if she got hurt? What if she sleep walks somewhere she shouldn’t? Would she be able to stumble her way back out of where she shouldn’t? 

He SHOULD take a couple steps ahead, and grab her by the shoulder, jolt her out of her sleep and get her back to bed so she could get that restful sleep she needed. He should lead her back down to the basement and get her tucked into bed. He should do all of that and go back to bed and relax for the night himself.

 

But he didn’t.

 

Old habits died hard, and this was too good an opportunity to pass up. His hand fished his phone out of his pocket and swiped the camera open. Taking two quick photos in rapid succession, not pausing to look at his results, he swiped over to the video option and started to film.

A few steps behind her, he followed her as she made her way down the hall, up the other set of stairs that leads to the 4th floor, down that hall, and finally to the stairs that lead to the rooftop balcony. It was a clear night, the stars were shining and the moon was full. The air had a slight chill to it, and Sans wouldn’t admit it because he would make sure no one ever saw the video, but he might have zoomed in to see how the shift in temperature had affected his maids skin, or more specifically two areas under her worn tank top.

He felt disgusting but he couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t like she would find out, right? It wouldn’t hurt anyone...

Y/N’s bare feet stumbled to a stop in the very center of the large rooftop balcony and dropped her hand to her side, limp and no longer leading the way. Her head tilted to the side, like it did sometimes when she was thinking.

A gut twist of panic surged thru Sans. Had she woken up? He was ready to teleport back to his room at any moment, body clenched, magic on edge.

There was another pause, but she nodded to no one and lifted both her arms, taking a pose he’d seen a few times from her. She was going to start dancing? Huh...

‘guess she really is the romantic type...’ He mused to himself as he adjusted the zoom on his camera to capture her slow, graceful waltz around the roof. ‘she’s dreaming so hard about a moonlight dance she’s gone and slept walked herself up to one.’

It didn’t feel good when he realized that her dream partner was taller than her, her head dipped back and starting half eyed at an imaginary figure much taller than himself. Most likely it was Green. Ugh. He didn’t want to think about it 

His phone vibrated gently in his hand, rattling against the bone, giving him a warning about storage space. He sighed and stopped the video. Guess he’d have to stick to pictures.

He took one or two or ten more, trying to wait for good shots of her face, or a graceful twist to her body as she continued to dance about in the night before she finally came to a stop back in the center of the roof and stood there still, head dipped to the side, arms limp and lifeless, legs knocked inward in a mockery of her everyday firm stance.

Feeling a little safer, more affteremed of her unconscious state, Sans took a moment to go into his photo gallery and check on his prizes, looking at deeper detail what he’d quickly taken in the hall and as she danced.

The first photo had him smiling wide to himself, it was a three quarter view of her back and left side, and he could just make out the dazed and sleepy expression on her face. Adorable. He curled deeper into his jacket, a brief flash of a world where he could wake up to that face every morning crossed his mind but he let it go as quickly as it came. He couldn’t allow himself to think like that too deeply.

The second photo was even better! He realized with a grin, as she’d been passing one of the hall mirrors and it was a clear shot of not only her left side facing the camera, but her right in the mirror as well! And with the angle, it should be impossible to see himself in the mirror, so even if she did manage to find his photo collection again, he could just say he’d confiscated it from Red. The lie would eat at him for days, but it would spare her feelings, so wasn’t that better?

He zoomed in on a shadow in the mirror, just to confirm that that shadow in the mirror in front of Y/N wasn’t a weird reflection of himself and it was like a bucket of ice had been dumped down his spine.

No way....

 

It couldn’t be...

 

Ga- HE was...gone...

Sans shook his head and blinked his eye lights several times. He was just tired that’s all! He was just seeing things.

He looked at the picture again, focusing on the image in the mirror and not his Maid in the foreground. But it was still there. That fucking broken smile that had been the cause of so many nightmares.

Was there more? There had to be more! Sans zoomed out of the picture and in his panic went back to the photo gallery. Cursing under his breath he clicked back onto the picture and he felt like all the air had been ripped away from him.

The ghostly figure in the mirror was several steps ahead of his maids reflection, and staring straight at her.

Her right hand, the one that had been leading her from the beginning, was holding a white disembodied hand with a single thick hole through the center of its palm.

He swiped forward in a daze, to the pictures of her dancing.

The hands were solid and there and it seemed like she was really holding two hands, just like the first, but the figure she was staring up at as they danced was nothing but a thin black fog, Sans could just see her distorted image through the black mass.

Her eyes were black like ink, the whole of them, just nothing but a black void.

He forced himself to look up from his phone. Y/N! She was still out on the roof with that-!

 

no...

Please god no.

Sans wanted to stand. Wanted to run. Wanted to scream out and do /something/-! But he couldn’t move. His body was frozen to the ground with fear, his own cowardness trapping him in the doorway to the staircase.

Y/N was standing on the ledge of the railing, arms spread as if she were enjoying a nice breeze, her head tilted back to look up at the sky. Her figure a bright cross on the dark background of the forest grounds at night.

“Y-” his voice caught in his throat, his tongue thick and useless. “y/n...”

His heart leapt to his throat as he watched in slow motion, her left leg lifted and took a confident step forward, unknowing of the five story drop below her.

“No!” He cried, surging forward, magic flaring to life in a panic that he’d never thought he’d feel for a human's life.

He blinked forward enough just to grab her wrist as she tumbled down, the sudden weight of her pulling him half over the ledge too, but he grabbed on with his free hand and quickly managed to stabilize himself.

“Y/N!” He shouted desperately, terror in his voice, “Y/N please wake up! Don’t!”

“just let her go sans.”

“W-what?” That voice...

“JUST LET HER GO SANS!” Y/N’s head snapped up to look Sans in the eye, her bright, vibrant, wonderful eyes gone. Lost to a VOID of darkness. “SHE'S ALREADY MINE.” 

“no...please god no...” Sans begged, his eyes wide, magic eye shaking in fear. It was her mouth moving, but he'd never forget that voice, deep and demanding. Authoritative and powerful.

“I SAID.” The voice growled, “LET. HER. GO.”  
It was like a sound wave, the blast of magic that erupted between them and Sans found himself flown backwards, crashing back first onto the concrete ground.

His head snapped back, the back of his skull cracked against the ground, and all he knew was black.

\----------------------

It was the morning sun that awoke him and he took a moment to savor the warmth of his blankets.

It had all just been a nightmare. A terrible terrible nightmare.

Any minute now, Y/N would knock on his door, breakfast in hand and he could make a pun about the eggs, or the ketchup, and she'd laugh, if only to please him, and they’d continue on another day.

There was no figure in the mirror, no black shadow mass, no cracked and broken smile.

There was a knock at his door.

See? Y/N was getting him up now. He pushed himself up to get out of bed, and for the first time realized he was wearing his hoodie. He hadn't gone to bed in that had he?

“BROTHER?” 

Papyrus?

“BROTHER PLEASE WAKE UP! WE CAN'T FIND MISS Y/N!”

no

it couldn't be....

Sans leapt from his bed and stumbled over his slippers. There was no way he went to bed wearing those. It felt like a hand was squeezing tight around his soul, he couldn't breathe!

He flung the door open and everyone else was already there, dressed in their sleeping clothes, Papyrus, Blue and Orange all wearing varying looks of concern, Black and Red looking more annoyed than anything. They all picked up on his desperation.

“BROTHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked, rushing forward to check on his older sibling. “YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’VE SEEN A GHOST! AND NOT A GOOD ONE!”

“i...i had a bad dream...” He put a hand to his head. There was a splitting headache he was only just now aware of. “D-did we check her room?” Sans had to cover all the bases. There was just no way that was anything more than a dream.

“YES!” Black snapped. “WE CHECKED THE SLAVES ROOM, THE KITCHENS, THE LIBRARY, THE LIVING ROOMS AND THE GUEST ROOMS! SHE ISN’T HERE!”

“did you check outside?” He asked before he could stop himself.

“outside? what would she be doing outside?” Red asked, eyeing Sans suspiciously.

“....”

“WE HAVE NOT CHECKED! GOOD THINKING BROTHER! COME ON BLUE, LET’S GO CHECK THE -”

“I got it bro.” Sans said, quickly putting a hand on his brother's arm.

“BROTHER WAIT! I WANT TO-” 

Sans had already teleported down to the back door, the closest to kitchen and nearest to Y/N's bedroom.

he started to walk forward, making a beeline towards the west side of the mansion where the balcony overlooked. Just around that corner and passed the hedge wall dividing the front garden from the back.

Fifty steps

“Sans.”

Fourty five

“Sans!”

Fourty.

“SANS!”

Thirty fiv- a strong hand gripped his shoulder and twisted him around, 

“Start talking.” Red growled, pushing Sans against the wall harder. “You know something. Where is Y/N?”

“I...I had a nightmare last night...”

“I don’t give a shit!” Red snarled, snapping his teeth in Sans’ face. “I want to know where she is!”

“I had a dream that gaster killed her last night!” Sans cried, startling himself with the volume he reached. He hadn’t intended to get that loud or say that much but goddamn it, he was so close and he just needed to see for himself. See that there was nothing there and that it was sad but true, that Y/N had grown tired of them and left, run away in the middle of the night and not been....forced to ju-...he felt sick thinking of it.

“I t-thought it was just a dream, but I’m still wearing my clothes and Y/N’s missing and my head is fucking killing me and I need to get to the other side of the wall and prove to myself that i’m just going insane and he really didn’t make her-” He clenched his eyes close, wincing deeply.

“H-hey calm down...” Red loosened his grip in shock, and let Sans collapse against him in exhaustion. “It was just a dr-dream right? D-Doc’s gone for good....there's no way he coulda-”

“I need to see...” Sans forced himself to his feet, using Red’s help. 

“We’ll check.” Red said, but it was clear he was just as nervous as Sans now.

The two short Skeletons slowly, hesitantly made their way around the wall and past the short pony wall of shrubbery that framed the path to the large concrete tiled patio that they used for eating outside in the summer on nice afternoons.

Unfortunately, they were not the first creatures to find her.

“CAAW!” The crow perched in the tangled matted of hair screeched angrily at the two for interrupting its meal. It flapped its wings, making itself seem large, before returning to feast on the remains of Y/N’s eye. The bird pecked and pecked and dug the glossy orb out of its socket, popping slimily against her cheek. A few more clever swipes of his beak and the eye bounced down to the pavement, only to be snatched up and flown away with. No need to stick around now that it had it’s prize.

There was a uneven and jerked trail leading from the stump of her left leg, gnawed off at the knee, leading off into the woods just beyond the patio. Whatever animal had taken it was small enough that it struggled.

Her stomach had been split, either from the impact or the wild animals that had come to feast, but the beasts that had come to eat, and strewn their food about with reckless abandon, sections and loops of intestine spilling down her side and soaking, saturating the pavement below her corpse.

The part that would stick with Sans the most, the part that would haunt him forever, was not the caved in skull, or the stench of rotting flesh and entrails. No.

It was the fucking broken, twisted smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://stonermaid.tumblr.com/post/162247198324/a-little-preview-for-chapter-2-%EF%BE%89-just
> 
> i did an arts.  
> if anyone cares.
> 
> Not really how I wanted to end it, but I didn't have much of a better idea.


	3. Chapter 3 Working Through It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry

The Dark Episodes

Chapter 3 Working through it. (Group Negligence) 

\-----------------------------

The pain had started off dull, like the warning cramps before a cycle, but it was too early for that right? Or maybe it was on time and you’d just lost track of the days? That sounded reasonable, You thought, grimacing your way thru a sharp wave of pain that came with straightening up.

You had to take a moment to lean your weight against the mop, teeth grit and an arm wrapped loosely around your waist. Pressure between your pelvis and belly button was agony. You’d have to remember to retie your apron on, when you had a moment. It was fine now, but if things continued this way, it could easily turn into a barbed wire clenched around you, you could just tell.

“SLAVE!”

You had to take in a sharp breath, straightening up and forcing a smile onto your face before you turned to greet your tallest Master.

“Yes, Master Black?”

“WE DON’T PAY YOU TO STAND THERE HUGGING CLEANING SUPPLIES ALL DAY!” He glared, arms crossed over his chest. “GET BACK TO WORK!”

The smile was strained, but you keep it in place. “Of course Master Black.”

“GOOD. IT’S ALL YOU'RE EVEN GOOD FOR, AND EVEN THAT YOU CAN’T SEEM TO DO RIGHT.”

Ouch. Way to kick a girl when she’s down.

Feeling that didn’t warrant a response, you returned to your moping, hoping that by this time tomorrow the cramps would pass and the cycle would continue on like normal. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Mushroom melt stuffed Chicken with a side of cherry tomatoes.” You announced, placing the plate in front of Master Red, whose face dropped at the sight of the warm steaming meal in front of him.

“i asked for burgers.” he growled out, teeth clenched.

“I’m sorry Master Red, but your brother asked me to make this for both of you.” well demanded, but semantics. 

“boss asked for this crap?” He used his claws to pick up one of the slices of chicken breast, eyeing the thick cheesy stuffy as it started to slide down the meat.

“Chicken is better for you anyway, that it’s not such a fatty mea-NGGH!”

Moving faster than anticipated, Red was at your side in an instant.

He ground his hand over your face, shoving that same bit of chicken he’d been dissecting not a moment ago into your mouth and holding you tightly in place, forcing you to swallow it down, or choke on it trying.

“Say FATTY one more time.” He snarled, ignoring as your hands struggled in vain to push his hands away, to get some space. The reminder just how much stronger he was than you...His hand was clamped over your mouth and even as you tried to pry the bony phalanges up and off your face, he only seemed to enjoy your struggle more, if the glint behind his ruby red eyelights were anything to go by.

As soon as he saw the lump in your throat swallow down, he released you, laughing loudly when you fell to the ground, still trying to fight away from him.

You didn’t seem him leave, could only hear as he grabbed his plate from the table and walked away, leaving you to cough and sputter for air on the floor.

What the fuck was that about?!

The bit of chicken didn’t sit well in your stomach. It was the only food you’d had all day, the cramps deterring the idea of food in general, but already you could feel your stomach clench and curl, already looking to expel it.

No one was around to witness your desperate scramble to the bathroom, or hear the retching coming from within once you slammed the door closed behind you.

Oh god, it had never hurt so bad to puke before in your life.

You blamed the cramps.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“MISS Y/N! MISS Y/N! CAN YOU MAKE ME A CAKE FOR DESSERT?”

The effort it took to stand up straight and turn to face your bubbly Master was enough to bring a sweat to your forehead. Your legs were shaking and you didn’t trust them enough to support you fully. The dish rag was left to sink to the bottom of the soapy water as you grasped the counter ledge tightly. The pain was almost constant now, no longer coming and going in waves.

“A cake, Master?” You asked, a slight quiver in your voice.

Master Blue didn’t seem to notice.

“YEAH! A BIG ONE! WITH BLUE AND WHITE ICING AND ALL THE STAR SHAPED SPRINKLES WE HAVE AND BLUEBERRY FLAVOURED FILLING AND-”

“I d-don’t think I’ve got everything for making a cake like that tonight Master Blue.” 

Like a body that apparently forgot how periods work.

“B-BUT I WANT A CAKE!” The tears were welling up now in his large sparkly eyes.

“I’m sorry Master, I can get you some of the cookies from this afternoon though.”

“UGH I ALREADY HAD SOME!” He whined, stamping his foot and crossing his arms. “I WANT CAKE!”

“I’m sorry Master, I...I can make a cake for you tomorrow night.” You promised in a rush. It felt like a knife in your side and you just wanted to go back to that slumped over position over the sink. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than standing straight up.

“REALLY?!”

“Yeahsurewhatever.” Anything to get him to leave so you could go back to your dishes. Once those were done, you just had to start the morning prep for Breakfast, and you could retreat to bed.

“MWEHEHEHE! GREAT!” And like that, he ran away quicker than he’d come.

Annnd now you had to go to the store tomorrow to get stuff to make a cake. Maybe, if you asked nice and could handle the embarrassment, you could ask Master Sans for a little bit of money for some pain killers.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“mmm morning Y/N.” He opened the bedroom door with his usual grin, already dressed for the day. An early morning for Master Sans? No, must be a late night still going.

“Good Morning Master Sans.” You bowed a bit, but it wasn’t nearly as deep as it usually was. Your whole body was sore and achy now, like you had a low grade fever, in addition to the sharp constant pain in your side, just above your panty line and still favoring the right.

“looking a little pale there, you alright?” He asked in passing, taking a seat at his desk so that you could set his food down in front of him.

“Oh um...” You hesitated. Did you really want to tell your boss, Master Sans of all people, that you were on your period? “Y-yeah, just a little under the weather...” You mumbled, flushing red. Fuck, why did this have to be so hard? It was a fucking natural, unavoidable part of life and people should just be able to talk about it! But-! FUCK IT WAS SO HARD!

“got a big workload today?” He asked instead, cutting into his ketchup with a side of eggs.

“I-I promised Master Blue that I’d bake him a cake tonight, and needed to go to the store to get some t-t-things...” Should you just come out and ask? An extra fifteen dollars, max, for a bottle of menstrual pain pills. He could afford that. He bought expensive vases like they were candy, he could afford this, right?

“what kind of things?”

“Blueberry jam for the filling he wanted, powdered sugar, milk, our eggs supply is low a-and....” You trailed off.

“and?”

“A-Actually, I-I haven’t been feeling good since yesterday morning and was wondering if I-I could ask for some money to buy some medicine while I’m at the store in town? Please?”

Your chest was tight, as you waited for an answer. Surely it would be alright. After all, wouldn’t he want the only maid in the whole mansion working at a hundred percent?

“If you were sick yesterday, that means you should be getting over it already right? just work through it.”

Of course.

“I can give you enough for groceries, but that’s it.”

“...Yes, Master Sans.”

Why had you even bothered asking in the first place?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip into town had been hell and taken an hour longer than normal because you had to take breaks fairly often, the very motion of walking nothing but pure agony.

And while the cramps had been pretty consistent for over 40 hours easily, there was still no actual blood, or discharge of any kind. Things were different this time and while it did make you concerned, it was just one cycle right? Just give it two or three more days and life would just go back to normal.

“woooah, you look like shit.”

You couldn’t stop the glare that you flung in Master Oranges direction. 

“uuuhhhhhh- I mean are you ok?” He stumbled over his words, raising his hands defensively. 

Honestly? You wanted to curl up in a ball and just die, the pain was so bad and it seemed like it would never end, plus you were pretty sure since now and this morning the slight fever you’ve had has gone full fever and you were just not in any kind of mood to deal with any shit.

“Would it matter if I wasn’t, Master?”

“w-what are you talking about? of course it would!- i-! uh that is- i mean we-! “

“Nevermind. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

If he tried to stop you on your way to the kitchen...

He didn’t.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

“MISS Y/N?” Papyrus called, as he entered the kitchen. Was she here? She should be making dinner! It was almost half an hour since dinner should have been put into the oven and he couldn’t smell anything!

“MISS Y/N? ARE YOU HERE?” He wondered into the kitchen further. She wasn’t visible from the doorway, but maybe she was hiding! Yes! It was a game and he just had to find her and he win! The prize would be finding out when they were going to have dinner. 

“MISS Y/N, WHERE ARE YO-...MISS Y/N?”

What in Asgore’s name was she doing on the floor?

“MISS Y/N, GET UP! THE FLOOR CAN’T BE A GOOD PLACE TO SLEEP, THOUGH I’M SURE YOU KEEP IT VERY CLEAN, IT’S STILL THE FLOOR AN-AHH! MISS Y/N!”

Kneeling down to help her, Papyrus placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her so she was laying on her back.

She was paler than a ghost, sweaty, completely unconscious, and lying next to a small puddle of her own vomit.

“SANS! SANS COME QUICKLY!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“-ALL A HEALER? WHAT ABOUT QUEEN TOR-”

“-know we can’t do that-”

“-VER DRAMATIC LITTLE BR-”

“-flu, give her a day and sh-”

Voice drifted in and out of the black void you were floating in. Ugh couldn’t they hear how loud they were being? They should just go away at let you rest.

“-THER I’M WORRIED...SHE DOESN’T LOOK GOOD....”

“-strong paps, its just a human bug or something....give her some time...”

It didn’t matter what they were talking about, or why they were there. The darkness was calling and you were so tired...

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“are you sure about this paps?” Sans stood in the door frame, hesitant to leave his brother for the night. “she’ll still be there in the morning, you know?”

“YES, BUT WHAT IF SHE WAKES UP AND NEEDS HELP?” Papyrus asked, and it warmed his soul. His brother was just...so good...too pure. The taller Skeleton sat on a kitchen chair he’d moved down to Y/N’s bedside, story book in had, already dressed up in his PJs.

“i’m sure she’s gonna be fine bro, but it's up to you...”

“BESIDES!” Papyrus smiled easily. “SHE DOES SO MUCH FOR US! SHE TAKES CARE OF US EVERY SINGLE DAY! I CAN SPARE JUST ONE NIGHT TO RETURN THE FAVOUR!”

Sans had to physically suppress his flinch. It wasn’t hard to remember the conversation that he hadn’t thought much that morning.

'Y-yeah, just a little under the weather...'

She’d been pale then too, and maybe a bit feverish? He had thought the flush on her cheeks was embarrassment, or nervousness before, but now he wasn’t too sure.

'A-Actually, I-I haven’t been feeling good since yesterday morning and was wondering if I-I could ask for some money to buy some medicine while I’m at the store in town? Please?'

She’d asked for his help, in her own way.

And what had he done?

'If you were sick yesterday, that means you should be getting over it already right? just work through it.'

Couldn’t even give her the freedom to be healthy, could you? You just had to excerpt every fraction of power you had over her, didn’t you?

He couldn’t even bring himself to look back to Y/N, pale beneath the thin worn blanket he’d given you when you moved in...all those years ago...

“i...i’ll be down first thing tomorrow...you know what to do if you need me.”

“OF COURSE BROTHER! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, I LOVE YOU!”

“...love you too paps.”

As Sans closed the door behind him, he paused to listen, as Papyrus began to read aloud.

“ALRIGHT MISS Y/N! YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO HEAR IT, BUT THIS IS MY FAVOURITE BEDTIME STORY AND IF IT HELPS SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GET A GOOD NIGHTS REST, I’M SURE IT CAN HELP YOU TOO!” There was an over dramatic clearing of his throat. “ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A FLUFFY BUNNY IN HIS FLUFFY HOUSE IN HIS FLUFFY TOWN-”

Hehehe

Sans closed his eyes and slid to the floor next to the door, resting his arms on his knees and his hand on his arms. He’d stick around until Fluffy Bunny got his tail caught in the fence...then he’d go to bed...

\-----------------------------------------------------

“MISS Y/N?” It was the fear in his brother's voice that woke him.

Sans snapped his head up, right eye flaming with magic, taking a second to be confused about his location. He was sitting? In the Basement?

“MISS Y/N!” Oh right Paps! And Y/N!

“MISS Y/N PLEASE WAKE UP THIS ISN’T FUNNY!!” He was already standing up when the next cry came. “SSSAAAANNNNSSS!!!!”

He threw the door open before he could even think.

Papyrus was sitting on the bed, crying, but physically fine. He had Y/Ns head and shoulders pulled into his lap, as she lay curled up on her side with a thin string of vomit hanging from her lips to the puddle of bile in the trashcan that Papyrus had placed by her bed should she need it.

It wasn’t the vomit that was concerning, but the small and struggling Soul floating weakly above her chest and illuminating the small, dark room.

“SANS HELP HER PLEASE!” Papyrus sobbed, shaking as he clutched his friends body close. “MISS Y/N IS- SHE CAN’T-! C-CAN WE CALL A HEALER NOW, PLEASE?!”

 

The Soul cracked with an audible TINK, breaking into two piece before the brothers.

 

“no way...” He couldn’t believe it. She was just sick right? It was just a flu! Just a simple human bug she must have picked up when she went into town last week, and it would be gone in a day or two! How could she be- there was just no way... 

They watched in disbelief as the remains of the Soul crumbled into dust.

“AH.......AHH.....” Papyrus was struggling to breath, his eyes wide and body shaking. Miss Y/N couldn’t be...really gone....right? She hadn’t really just...died....in his arms....right? RIGHT?!

 

 

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”

________________________________________________

Can you guys tell I don’t know how to do endings? ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Appendicitis is no joke guys. Just sayin’. *pokes the scar on tummy* No joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys...no art for this one yet... maybe in the future?


	4. Chapter 4 Reprimands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of an AU to chapter 22 Kidnapped.
> 
> If things had gone in a different direction
> 
> You kick Berry? There will be consequences.
> 
> This one's going to be pretty short, but I did art for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO NOT THE SELF INDULGENCE I SAID I WANTED TO WRITE BUT THIS WAS EASIER TO CRANK OUT ON A DAY OFF

The Dark Episodes

Chapter 4 Reprimands (Dismemberment)

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“YOU KICKED ME!” He screamed, tears shining in the corners his livid eyes. “YOU KICKED ME, Y-YOU BIG M-MEAN-!”

The regret was instant, Purples grip tightening painfully around your wrists, pinned together in one of his large hands behind your back.

“m-m’lord!”

He ignored any attempt you made to struggle, leaning forward over your body, bending you over so he could see his brother better.

“YOU KICKED ME!” He snarled, lunging forward and grabbing at your legs, claws digging into your calves. “WHO EVEN DOES THAT!?”

“You were going to choke me! You were going to choke me until you left even darker bruises then that giant, sharpened clawed behemoth that is Master Black!”

“STOP CALLING HIM MASTER!!” He fumed, leaning into your space. “I AM YOUR MASTER NOW! NOT HIM!”

“No, you’re not!” Stop antagonizing him! You’re only going to make things worse for yourself.

“YES I AM!”

“No you’re not and you never will be!” With a desperate twist of your body, you ripped a leg free from his grasp.

Yes!

It was an odd angle but it would have to do! You quickly swung your leg back in, going to kick him in the chest this time. Before you even got close, however, every muscle in your body tensed up against your will and it was like you were frozen. A deep purple magic consumed your body, holding you still, and your chest felt strangely tight.

“wrong move, babe.” Purple growled in your ear, twisting your arms in his grasp, forcing a whimper from your throat.

“GRRR YOU WANT TO KICK LIKE FILTHY, UGLY DONKEY!?” Indigo asked, grabbing your leg that was stuck in the air, held in place with magic. “FINE. WE CAN FIX THAT!”

“to the playroom, m’lord?”

Playroom?!

“WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WE’D HAVE TO BREAK HER FROM THE START!”

It hadn’t happened often enough to be comfortable with it, but there was that familiar sensation of being Teleported.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“BROTHER?”

Sans didn’t look up from the table he’d been slumped over, maps scattered around him. It had been over two weeks and they still couldn’t find them. The house they were supposed to be living in? Empty. The nearby monster town? Empty, The next one over? Empty! They just vanished without a trace.

“BROTHER, WE GOT A LETTER IN THE MAIL.”

“put it with the others, papyrus.” There was a growing stack on the table in the dining room. He’d have to deal with that eventually.

“IT SAYS ITS FROM Y/N.”

Sans stared at his brother, holding the large manilla envelope before him nervously.

“...get the others.”

It didn’t take long to assemble the group, making calls to Black, Red and Orange who were out looking, and getting Blue from the kitchen, where he’d been trying to make some semblance of a meal for the night.

“that’s not her writing.” Orange said, starting at the envelope with disgust, no one making a sound about the cigarette clenched between his teeth. They’d all been stressed.

“no it’s not.” Sans agreed. “And if she was able to escape enough to send us a letter, she’d come back all together, or at the very least call us.”

“so it’s a lie then.” Red grumbled, hands stuffed into his pockets.

“WE SHOULD STILL OPEN IT...” Blue protested.

“YES! WHAT IF IT’S FROM IN-....THEM...FOR HER!”

“WHATEVER IT IS, WE WILL NEVER KNOW JUST STANDING HERE!” Black moved quickly, grabbing the envelope from the table and ripping the seam open before anyone could stop him.

A smaller envelope thunked down onto the table, followed by a piece of paper folded in two.

Black growled and snatched it up, “MASTER INDIGO AND MASTER PURPLE’S GUIDE TO TRAINING YOUR PET...TCH!” He picked up the smaller envelope, but before he could open it, Sans put a hand on his arm.

“black wait...” he trailed off, looking around the room at the skeletons around him. “maybe we should... maybe...”

“SPIT IT OUT!”

“maybe papyrus and blue shouldn’t be here for this!”

“WHAT?!”

“BROTHER I WANT TO BE HERE!”

“PAPY DON’T LET HIM KICK ME OUT!”

“I WANT TO BE HERE FOR MISS Y/N!” 

Sans sighed before he dropped his arm, letting go of Black’s arm. 

There was no fighting this it seemed

The taller of the two broke the seal of the smaller envelope and pulled out a small collection of Polaroids.

The first one was a close up on Y/N’s face, dirty and stained with tears. Her hair greasy and tangled, hanging limply in front of her dull eyes. A large skeletal hand, Purple’s no doubt, gripped her face, holding it in place claws digging into her cheeks and leaving faint scratches in their wake. The worse was the focus of the picture, the center, was her mouth.

Her mouth, pale and cracked, that had been stitched closed with thick black fishing wire. The holes were red and irritated, inflamed, possibly infected. Crusts of blood flaking cracked around the wires. Six stitches in total, stretched tightly from top to bottom lip, then bottom to top and over and over from one side to the other.

There was a note written on the back.

‘REMEMBER TO MUZZLE~<3’

Black was shaking, his hands rattling uncontrollably. He shoved the pile over to Red, unable to continue leading.

“b-boss i-” He trailed off, gulping as he put the first on the table, exposing the second in the pile.

The room was barren and empty, save from the thick wooden table pressed to the wall with Y/N sitting on it.

Y/N was stripped of her maid uniform, and put into a black top with pink trim, and the frilliest and tulle-est tutu ever seen. Berry’s pick no doubt. Her wrists were shackled above her head, hands hung limply in the heavy metal gauntlets. Her arms were thinner here. She’d lost weight. Her legs were strapped apart, heavy metal bars wrapped over his thighs, keeping them in place. There were...dotted lines....on her calves, just below her knees.

The note on the back of this one reads ‘ALWAYS PUNISH BAD PETS~’

Red was gritting his teeth so hard it was a miracle they didn't crack under the pressure. Sweat collecting on his brow and he paused to look around the room.

Black was fuming, his hands clenched at his sides, fists shaking with his contained rage. His face was passive, but eyes flaming with hatred.

Orange was on the other side of the table from Red, head turned to the side as he tried to comfort Blue in his own grief. He had an arm wrapping the smaller close to his side, using his brother as a grounder. The murderous rage in Orange’s aura was palpable, but he was still trying to keep Blue calm.

Blue, who was trembling at the sight of their maid, their friend, in such a state. Big fat tears slowly rolled their way down his cheeks, hitting the table in wet little splats.

Papyrus was still, head bowed, but Red could see the trembling in his shoulders, the hitch in his breath. Papyrus was holding back tears, trying to be strong.

Sans hadn’t moved, but the eyelights were gone from his sockets. Red didn’t doubt for a second that he wasn’t looking though. He knew Sans was staring intently at these pictures, looking for clues to where they were! A hint! Anything!

The second photo joined the first on the table.

The third and final photo was....

The same room as before, the table in the background this time. Two dog bowls, both pink, one empty and the other half filled with a red tinted water sat off to the corner, with Y/N's name drawn on in sharpie.

Y/N was still wearing the outfit from the previous picture and this time, she was on the ground, head held up by the thick spiked collar around her neck and the chain pulled tight by Purple’s grip just off to the side of the camera's view. Her arms and stomach were so much thinner, it was frightening how much weight could be lost in a such a short period of time.

Her legs were folded in front of her and the stumps just below her knees, where her calves used to be where wrapped in bloodied bandages that looked like they needed a change.

‘PETS SHOULD ALWAYS CRAWL LIKE THE FILTH THEY ARE!’

‘LET’S SEE HER TRY KICK ME AGAIN NOW!’

'YOU CAN HAVE HER BACK ONCE WE'RE DONE-'

'if we don't destroy her completely first~<3'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art! I did art!
> 
> https://stonermaid.tumblr.com/post/162459562184/art-for-chapter-4-of-the-dark-episodes
> 
> I actually drew the art before I wrote the chapter...not sure if you can tell or not....

**Author's Note:**

> .............*drops something*
> 
> https://stonermaid.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hmm? Whats this?
> 
> I made a blog where I'm gonna post the art I do for this?


End file.
